


Haven Apartments AU

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: Haven Apartments [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, more pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: Character Profiles from the Haven Apartments AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The shenanigans and adventures in the lives of Haven Apartments’ residents.

**Residents (1/?)**

  * **Noctis Lucis Caelum** (Age 20 - 23)
    * Occupation: Student; Waiter
    * Nationality: Lucian (Cavaugh)
    * Description: First-year college student studying at Solheim University; double degree in business and veterinary medicine. Part-time waiter at a Mahgoo River Restaurant outlet. Son of Regis Lucis Caelum, a business mogul and rising politician in Insomnia. Took a two-year gap period to work and prepare for SU.
    * Room Number: 15V
    * Roommate: Prompto Argentum
    * Pets: Two cats; one siamese named Luxury (Lux for short), another brown tabby named Sol.
    * Hobbies: Fishing with Libertus, napping with his cats
    * Property: Audi R8 (Insomnia); Mercedes-Maybach (Solheim)*
  * **Nyx Ulric** (Age 30 - 33)
    * Occupation: Bartender
    * Nationality: Lucian (Galahd)
    * Description: A bartender at a local Galahdan pub; usually working nights. Formerly a martial arts champion before an injury forced him into retirement. Now currently a recreational throwing darts player.
    * Room Number: 15K
    * Roommate: Libertus Ostium
    * Pets: None
    * Hobbies: Darts with Libertus, sparring with Gladiolus
    * Property: Jeep Wrangler*
  * **Ardyn Izunia** (Age, what age?)
    * Occupation: Landlord
    * Nationality: Lucian (Cavaugh), Solheiman
    * Description: Landlord of Haven Apartments. Noctis’ estranged, distant uncle from his father’s side. Has a habit of matchmaking people, both residentials and non.
    * Room Number: 13K
    * Roommate: None
    * Pets: A black pharaoh hound named Omen and a mini-chocobo named Onyx.
    * Hobbies: Playing bingo, matchmaking others, turning the apartment block into a miniature zoo
    * Property: Cadillac Eldorado*



**Commentary:** I was doing this last night to keep myself awake while studying :/ Haven Apartments au residents one to three! Still working on the rest tho. Might edit this and add on more info along the way.  **Edit:** Changed some things, added small tidbits. * denotes as tentative, since I don’t know if I want to keep the brand names. **Edit:** Added more things!


	2. Chapter 2

**Residents (2/?)**

  * **Prompto Argentum** (Age 20 - 23)
    * Occupation: Student; Freelance photographer
    * Nationality: Niflheiman-Lucian
    * Description: First-year college student at Solheim University; studying bioengineering. Works as a freelance photographer in his free time for extra money. Biological son of renown scientist Verstael Besithia; twin brother to Mercurio Besithia. Adopted by the Argentum family. Took two years as a gap period to prepare for SU and work as well.
    * Room Number: 15V
    * Roommate: Noctis Lucis Caelum
    * Pets: One yellow mini-chocobo named Chocobro; a Shiba Inu dog named Prompto the Second
    * Hobbies: Using the shooting gallery nearby with Luche, photography
    * Property: tba
  * **Ignis Scientia** (Age 22 - 25)
    * Occupation: Student; Ad Hoc Baker/Patisserie 
    * Nationality: Tenebraen-Lucian
    * Description: Fourth-year student at Solheim University. A chemistry major with aims of becoming a forensics scientist; shares a dream of working in IPD with Gladiolus. Youngest son of a prominent Tenebraen family with ties to the political and business world. Worked as a regular at a bakery nearby before he changed to working ad hoc.
    * Room Number: 15C
    * Roommate: Gladiolus Amicitia
    * Pets:  A grey persian cat named Shah that’s technically not his but likes him better.
    * Hobbies: Experimenting new recipes from different cuisines; 
    * Property: tba
  * **Gladiolus Amicitia** (Age 23 - 26)
    * Occupation: Student
    * Nationality: Lucian (Galahd/Cavaugh)
    * Description: Fourth-year student at Solheim University. Currently taking a political science degree; pursuing a juris doctorate in criminal law. Shares a dream of working in IPD with Ignis. Son of Clarus Amicitia, well-known lawyer from Insomnia’s _Amicitia and Leonis_ firm; his father is also an acquaintance of Regis Lucis Caelum.
    * Room Number: 15C
    * Roommate: Ignis Scientia
    * Pets: -
    * Hobbies: Hiking the Solheiman trails; reading and writing poetry, literature and fanfiction
    * Property: tba



**Commentary:** Done! The Chocobros are up on the second resident profiles. Decided against adding their love interests since well, it’ll spoil the story a little, lol~ More to be added really, but this is the backbone for our dear Lucian boys.


End file.
